heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Firewolf
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Canon= Appearance Firewolf is slender, agile, and fit, with large wings and a long, wiry body and tail. She isn't exactly tall; in fact, she might be described as shorter than the average SkyWing. Her smaller size gives her more agility, so she doesn't really mind. Her scales are a darker orange color, with the plates running along her spine being having a more reddish tint. Her underscales are a golden-orange, with her wing membranes being a gold that softly merges into a yellow-gold near the edges. Her horns and spikes are a shade of maroon, while her claws are a dark gray color. Her eyes are a forest-green color, with lighter shades of blue near the pupils. Firewolf doesn't like to wear jewelry, but she does wear a winding, dark-red colored snake horn-band on her right horn, with small, rounded sapphires as eyes. Personality Intelligent, quick-witted, fierce, and stubborn are just a few words to describe Firewolf. There's more to her than meets the eye, however. She is completely loyal to Queen Ruby, and is ready to defend her queen until her dying day. She is fiercely stubborn and loves to argue loudly with others over stupid things. She thinks that Sunset and herself make a great team, especially in battle. They always have each other's back, and protect each other like they are family. Firewolf also loves to sketch and paint, mainly scenery and animals, but she can also draw maps. Whenever she has spare time, that's where she usually goes, unless she wants to hang out with Sunset. History Firewolf was hatched only to her mother, Cloudfeather, along with her sister, Crimson, as her father had died in battle with the IceWings previous to her hatching. Cloudfeather raised her daughters to be humble and peaceful and quiet, and to stay inconspicuous and out of the war. Firewolf didn't mind, going through school and excelling in her classes. She got along with her sister fairly well, and got into some regular sibling rivalry. Firewolf, in her spare time, got into sketching, and she drew many maps of the continent, listing off cities and tribal borders and the many pros and cons to each one. She also drew a variety of animals, ranging from birds to wolves and scenery of mountains and plants. She loved to read scrolls about wartime heroes and adventure. Her mother worried about it, and once again told her daughter to stay out of the army. They couldn't stay away from the war, however. A sudden loss in soldiers called for new trainees, and fresh blood. Firewolf was soon drafted into the SkyWing army, along with her sister, to their mother's despair. Cloudfeather pleaded with the Queen, but was dismissed; the tribe needed new soldiers, and Firewolf and Crimson were at an appropriate age to join into the war. Firewolf was scared and nervous, but her early studying helped her a great amount. Crimson, however, shrank from the though of battle. The thought of shedding another's blood made her queasy, and so she was soon released from the ranks. Firewolf excelled in training, and she also helped with drawing detailed maps of enemy territories, making many secret scouting missions deep into enemy territory (except for the IceWings). Soon, her first battle arrived, and she was so nervous she almost forgot all of her training. After she got a rhythm, though, she noticed different habits of the enemies, and used their quirks to her advantage. She earned a few wounds, but she felt pleased with herself. Her mother, however, was fearful. After many attacks from the SeaWings, Firewolf was sent to an outpost to defend against attacks from the sea. There, she met Sunset, her soon-to-be best friend. They were drawn to each other, and soon they struck up long conversations when they weren't on guard. They shared common interests and disinterests, which Firewolf liked, and they soon grew into their own rhythm. They became a fearful opponent of many dragons, as they always knew what the other was thinking in battle. They returned back to the Sky Kingdom, and that's when they discovered of what had happened to their Queen. Frankly, Firewolf disliked Scarlet immensely, and was glad to see her gone, although many dragons were in a state of panic. Who would be their queen? Firewolf was slightly surprised when Princess Ruby stepped up to be Queen, but she was obviously a better choice than her awful mother. Firewolf and Sunset devoted themselves to protecting their new queen, but many others disapproved of their new ruler. Ruby had heard of Firewolf and Sunset's achievements in battle, and she promoted them to Commanders of her Royal Guard. The pair was ecstatic, and they did their job to the fullest. Firewolf was there to witness the death of Burn and Blister, and she was completely surprised by the Dragonets closing Thorn, leader of the Outclaws, as Queen. She also didn't expect Peril to save the MudWing, but then realized of her huge crush of Clay later on. She also secretly shipped them, but she still didn't trust Peril. On the way back to the Sky Kingdom, Firewolf was approached by another SkyWing soldier, named Shrike. He was battle-scarred, and Firewolf had heard of how his parents had pushed him to the limits in battle. They began to spend more and more time together, training or just hanging out. Eventually, Firewolf felt a sense of lovingness towards him, and they became mates. When Scarlet returned to the Sky Kingdom, Firewolf was with Ruby, hunting for the Ex-Queen. When they returned, Firewolf felt a large wave of fury overtake her, and wasn't surprised that Peril was still working for her. She was one of the guards who "locked" Ruby up, and was almost ready to jump in the arena for her Queen to kill Scarlet. She was also surprised to discover that Ruby turned out to be her sister, Tourmaline. When Scarlet was truly dead, Firewolf felt a sense of relief. She still didn't trust Peril, even though she was pardoned by Ruby. Soon afterwards, Ruby promoted Firewolf and Sunset to Generals. |-| MFP= Appearance Firewolf is slender, agile, and fit, with large wings and a long, wiry body and tail. She isn't exactly tall; in fact, she might be described as shorter than the average dragon. Her scales are a darker orange color, with the plates running along her spine being having a more reddish tint. Her underscales are a golden-orange, with her wing membranes being a gold that softly merges into a yellow-gold near the edges. Her horns and spikes are a shade of maroon, while her claws are a dark gray color. Her eyes are a forest-green color, with lighter shades of blue near the pupils. Her normal outfit is usually a stylish tee-shirt with jeans, with her favorite being dark gray color with teal-colored fabric outlining the color and sleeves, and a chest pocket on the left side of the shirt. Firewolf doesn't like to wear jewelry, but she does occasionally wear a dark red snake horn-band, with tiny sapphires as eyes, and a simple silver ring with a sapphire sitting atop of it, given to her by Sunset. Personality History |-| Gallery= New Design Old Design IMG_1374.PNG|Ref by Platy IMG_1240.PNG|By Morrows ! IMG_1156.PNG| Old Profile Pic IMG_2197.PNG| Headshot by me IMG_0111.PNG| By me